Mary Miaki
Overview Appearance Personality Mary is described as a loud mouth,having overly exited,loud personality and a frighteningly pierced tongue.She considers herself the one who deserves the most attention in a group and every time she opens her mouth,she tends to either yell or just sing out loud. History Mary’s home wasn't so great where she lived,starting out as a child very shy,her parents were stricken to let her be a classical musician.Being shy was tougher than what you thought for little Mary,constantly not speaking out even not socializing with other students,she kept her voice silent. Her parents preferred her to play the violin from being passed down from her family blood,practicing from night to day,she grew tired of it,she wanted to try something new.She didn't know where to start,she didn't want to tell her parents that she hated that type of music,she wanted them to care for what music she loved,not some family bloodline tradition for liking the same music.Her ears twitched from hearing something actually good to her from a bar from two blocks away,hearing the tunes of upbeat drums to the string of guitars,she found her taste of music at last.She didn't know what to do if she wanted to make that type of music to her,no drums,guitar,just the violin her parents forced her to work on.Using the violin,she tried using it as a guitar only to break all the strings.From the strings breaking,she taped the strings back together and hid it away from anyone. Mary's other relatives came to stay for the holidays,her cousin came too.Mary soon enough had to meet her cousin Kaede from outside of town,a good pianist.She was worried of meeting her,thinking she was stricken like her parents.To Mary’s surprise,Kaede was very sweet to her,she felt a strong connection towards Kaede.The two of them talking about music for hours,then finding out that Kaede was moving close to Mary exited her.Kaede seemed to have changed Mary from the only shy girl to the loudest girl speaking out. Growing older,Mary changed her appearance including her clothes turning to punk style,highlighting her hair,get piercings,and most of all...she would get her very own electric guitar.Kaede was a little concerned over Mary’s big change,she brushed it off thinking nothing over it and being glad that Mary got out of her own shell.Her parents were mad though of her appearance,and new taste Mary didn't care at all of their opinion,she just carried on with finding her own friends with the same style and the loving of metal and rock music.Mary would visit Kaede almost everyday after school.Kaede would try to practice on her piano only sometimes Mary would interrupt by playing her electric Guitar in the garage.Kaede would eventually get tired of the disturbance by Mary asking her to not play so loudly or just let her not play while Kaede was on the piano.Mary would be annoyed not having her music being played,she would understand though and let Kaede play.Kaede on occasions would let Mary try to play or sing from Kaede playing,Mary would just prefer to sing along with Kaede playing the piano. Mary later notices her family not caring about her own music except only caring about Kaede’s,it made her pretty jealous over Kaede,trying to get her parents attention,she failed everytime,only they will pay attention to Kaede and not their own child. Mary gathering up all her friends decided on forming a band,soon enough,her band Horned Devils performed at many rock concert festivals gaining many attention and love from all alike. Quotes "Heya! Wassup!? I'm Mary Miaki,also known as the Ultimate Rockstar! Let's get right into the tunes man!" (Introduction) "I just have a thing for guys with piercings." "I SAID GET OUT YOU COCKBLOCKER!" "Please go dude,can't you see I'm making some good music here?" "His moaning will be music to my ears~" "Have you never heard of fucking?" "GET OUT DUDE!" "I will play the songs of hell." "Really? Cameras everywhere to see people naked?!" "I'm not girly,I'm punky!" "Your hair looks like a lamp shade." "Remember,I was born from a family of music." "Hue Hue Hueeee!" "Riiiiiiin Kun!" Sprites Miaki.png|Happy rocking.png|Rocking Gallery Intro.jpg|Intro Counter.png|Counter Character Dev sheet.jpg|Character Dev sheet Category:Characters